reldnifandomcom-20200215-history
Reldni Productions
Reldni Productions (/rɛldnaɪ/) was a company that created unusual original entertainment. It was founded by Troy Scott and Marty Butler in 1985, when Reldni Productions began producing bizarre audio cassettes. With friends and family the fifteen year old Troy Scott created "The Vampire Wrestling Story". Marty Butler was the first President of the company; he edited the project and reproduced the tapes for sale. The next major album was "Acid Trip Blues". A little while later, in 1988, Marty left Reldni Productions. Troy assumed the role of President some time before this, and continued to record and distribute a number of tapes. In the 1990s Reldni Productions designed computer games, and released widely praised classics such as Vinnie's Tomb and Patrick's Challenge, which gave them more fame than their earlier niche audio productions. The development of the fabled final chapter of the Vinnie's Tomb trilogy suffered numerous setbacks, and the company ultimately met its demise in a series of hostile controversies. Kidnapping December of 1997, Troy Scott was kidnapped by Mike Alfano. He was rescued in September 1998, and seemed to be doing fine after the ordeal, but by 1999 Troy was increasingly paranoid and fearful Alfano would return, so he spent much of 1999 in solitude watching DVDs in his basement. Although Troy occasionally updated the Reldni website and worked on Vinnie's Tomb Chapter Three, he rarely visited the Reldni Productions building. In his stead, acting President Paul Quinton ran the company amongst accusations of embezzling the company's toilet paper, money and liquor. Finkle takeover On January 16, 2000, an article by Professor John E. Morgan on Reldni's website statedhttps://web.archive.org/web/20000516233609/http://reldni.com/archive/finkle4.html that in a bold yet strange decision, the Reldni Productions Board of Directors had dismissed Paul Quinton and hired Freddie Finkle as acting President of the company. Reldni co-founder Troy Scott, still described in the article as "the real President", had apparently decided to continue his work on various projects at home. Included in the article was separate interviews with Freddie and his long lost son, Franklin Finkle. However, in September 2000, Reldni's website was taken over by Finkle & Son Enterprises, a newly formed division of Reldni that claimed it was "dedicated to bleed dry the decaying carcass of the old style Reldni Productions". A notice was posted explaning that Troy Scott would no longer be allowed to produce content for the website, and that the new maintainers, Freddie and Franklin Finkle, were looking for a webmaster who would work for peanuts. They also promised that the conclusion to the Vinnie's Tomb trilogy would finally be released: : Finkle & Son Enterprises is pleased to report that Troy Scott is currently under contract and must submit a new game Vinnie's Tomb Chapter Three to Franklin Finkle by the end of the year 2000 or face a severe beating with a wet noodle and legal action. Reldni's website was never updated again, even though the Finkles claimed that "all existing content designed for this website will remain here until further notice", so it can only be surmised that the job market for web designers after the Dot Com Bubble burst was still lucrative enough that potential consultants looked elsewhere for salaries that were not paid in legumes. As Vinnie's Tomb Chapter Three also never saw the light of day, and Troy Scott was never heard of again, one can only theorize if his days as a game developer ended with noodle flogging and a personal bankruptcy at the hands of the Finkles. Last trace The websites of Reldni Productions and Finkle & Son was last updated in September 2000. It stayed online until 2004, when it was last crawled by The Wayback Machine on February 2. By May 18, 2004, the domain had expired and been claimed by cybersquatters. Some time in 2015 the domain expired, and the creator of this wiki quickly purchased it. The decision on whether to point it to this very wiki or upload a mirror of the old Reldni website has yet to be made. References Category:Companies Category:Organizations